playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Turok
Joseph Turok '''is the protagonist of the ''Turok ''reboot game. He's a DLC character. Biography '''FROM THE ARRESTING TO THE TERRAFORMED PLANET Joseph Turok was once the member of the army, but arrested, probably because of an AWOL. Later, Joseph joined the Wolf Pack and trained by Roland Kane how to use a Bow and a Knife. There, he accidentally injures a young girl that is executed by Roland Kane. Later, he abandoned the Wolf Pack. Later again, he is recruited by the Whiskey Company and sent to the Terraformed Planet, where his life-taking journey begins... LEGACY OF JOSEPH TUROK *Turok (2008) *Turok 2 (Cancelled) Arcade Opening Joseph Turok was stranded on the Terraformed Planet, with little weapons and little supplies. He has no idea how to get back to Earth. A few days later, a Mendel-Grumman Corporation ship arrived to Turok's location. One of the soldiers met with Joseph, informing Joseph that there is an emergency situation that the MG even needs Joseph's help. The soldier said that there is a mysterious, yet powerful power source that can grant Joseph a really massive amount of power. Joseph asks the soldier what is the power for. For Joseph himself or for the MG Corporation. The soldier says that it is for Joseph himself and then for a research. Joseph, hearing this, feels bored and then accepts the quest. Then, Joseph goes to the ship and starts his journey. Rival '''Name : '''Grimlock '''Reason : '''Joseph arrives at the rival arena. Not even a minute, he sees a big hulking figure in the arena. Then, Joseph approaches the figure and admires his size and "mocks" Grimlock that he was too big for the power. Grimlock thinks that Turok was going after the power and says to Joseph to stay away from the power. Joseph ignores him and says that the power belongs to him. Then, Grimlock, angrily says that Joseph was a coward. Then, Joseph counters back my mocking Grimlock an idiot. Then, Grimlock became very angry and transforms into his alternate T-Rex form. Looking at the transformation, Joseph was surprised and prepares for battle while Grimlock says that Joseph will die quickly. '''Connection : '''Both of these characters are connected with Dinosaurs and Alien Dinosaurs. While Joseph mostly "hunts" Alien Dinosaurs (due to the fact he kills Dinosaurs in another planet, so the Dinosaurs are called Alien Dinosaurs), Grimlock WAS an Alien Dinosaur due to the fact his alternate form is a T-Rex, which is a Dinosaur. Both of them uses futuristic powerful weapons, but at a different time. Grimlock uses future weapons before the Earth's real Dinosaur even got extinct, while Joseph uses future weapons when the Dinosaurs are discovered in the Terraformed Planet. While Grimlock's alternate form is a T-Rex, Joseph has encountered many T-Rexes, even the bigger ones such as Mama Scarface or GIganotosaurus, and Joseph's first encounter with Grimlock here, adds to his T-Rex collection. Ending Joseph returns to the MG facility. There, he says that he already gained the power. Because Joseph doesn't know what to do with the power, he lets the power to be researched. When researched, suddenly, the power "retaliates" and destroys the whole facility. Then, Joseph steps out of the facility, and feels that the power is too large for him. Because of this, Joseph doesn't know what to do next. But he has one idea, trying to get back to Earth (The MG Facility is still at the Terraformed Planet). Gameplay Joseph was a powerful all around characters. He can be used in both mid ranged or long ranged. Although he didn't do the close range moves very good. AP gaining is a little bit bad. Which means he's gonna have a hard time doing a super move. But the super moves have some great effects. His ranged moves can be chained with other ranged moves. ONLY ranged moves (Explosives included). Also, all ranged attacks and some melee attacks can be done in air. Movelist Square Moves *Basic combo (Square 3x) : Turok does a simple combo consisting of two normal punches and a light kick. *Jab (Square) : Turok does a simple jab. *Knife fight (Square+Circle+Triangle) : Turok performs a Knife stab, then a slash, and another stab to the stomache. *Knife swipe (Left stick right+Square) : Turok swipes his enemy with his Knife. *Rising blow (Left stick up+Square) : Turok uppercuts his enemy *Knife stab (Left stick left+Square) : Turok stabs his enemy with his Knife. *Sliding kick (Left stick down+Square) : Turok does a sliding kick. Triangle Moves *ORO HOG 9mm Handgun (Triangle) : Turok fires his handgun. *ORO FP9 SMG (Hold Triangle for 3 seconds then release) : Turok fires a burst of bullets from his ORO FP9 SMG. *ORO C9 Perforator Bow (Left stick right+Triangle) : Turok fires his Bow. *ORO HOG 9mm Handgun alt. fire (Triangle 3x) : Turok fires his handgun in 3 round burst, gaining more AP than the ordinary Handgun move. *ORO Enforcer Shotgun (Left stick left+Triangle) : Turok fires his shotgun (it's automatic) for 2 seconds, delivering a massive amount of AP to Turok. *Smoke Grenade (Left stick down+Triangle) : Turok throws his Smoke Grenade, covering the field with smoke. Hitting a blinded enemy grants Turok extra AP. *ORO FG8 Frag Grenade (Left stick up+Triangle) : Turok throws his Frag Grenade, granting a lot of AP to Turok. Circle Moves *ORO War Horse Chaingun (Circle) : Turok fires his Chaingun. *ORO L66 Pulse Rifle (Hold circle for 3 seconds) : Turok fires his ORO L66 Pulse Rifle. *TRIGLAV 92 Stalker Sniper Rifle (Right stick left+Circle) : Turok fires his sniper rifle. *ESUS Blackfly (Right stick right+Circle) : Turok fires his ESUS Blackfly handheld grenade launcher. *ESUS Hellfire Flamethrower (Right stick up+Circle) : Turok fires his Flamethrower. It has limited range but if an enemy was hit by this, Turok will generate 10 AP per second. *Napalm Grenade (Circle 3x) : ESUS Hellfire Flamethrower alternate fire mode. From the Flamethrower, Turok fires a Napalm Grenade. *Proximity Mine (Right stick down+Circle) : Alternate fire mode of ESUS Blackfly. Turok deploys a proximity mine from the Blackfly. Throw Moves ® *Brutality knife (Left stick right/ Right stick left) : Turok jumps to his enemy and stabs their face 5 times with his knife. *Suplex (Left stick down/ Right stick up) : Turok stabs his enemy with his knife and suplexes them. Trigger Moves (L1 and R1) *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1+Left stick left/right Super Moves (R2) *ORO Red Fist RPG (Level 1) : Turok fires his RPG, insta killing anyone hit in the impact and explosion. The explosion is HUGE. *Dino Stomp (Level 2) : Turok summons a Brachiosaurus that stomps the battlefield, takes a lot of space, means a lot of victims. Insta kills everyone stomped. One stomp only per use. *Dark Jungles (Level 3) : Cinematic. Turok was hiding in the dark jungles. The enemies are at the middle of the dark jungles. They heard weird sounds. Then, one of them was ambushed and insta killed by a Lurker. Then, the second enemy was killed by a Pteranodon by pecking them and taking him/her away. The last enemy, looks at the jungle, and then shot by Turok with the Bow, and finally, a pack of Dilophosaurs killed the last enemy. Quotes *When selected **"Time to get back to work." **"Calling me?" **"What's the job?" *Prematch **"Work time!" *Item Pick-Up : **"ORO or ESUS?" **"MG gave me, serious problem." **"At least it is useable." **"Now, laugh at this thing." **"Last words?" **"You're dead ahead." *Using ORO Red Fist RPG **"Bye bye." *Using Dino Stomp **"My friend is here. Say hello." *Using Dark Jungles **"We're done." *Successfull KO **"I killed a freak." **"You punk." **"Feel the power!" **"I hope you learn a lesson someday." **"I've faced someone bigger and badder than you!" **"You're useless." **"Mindless beasts." **"Nice!" *Respawn **"Hell yeah!" **"Nope, I'm not done yet." **"Come back here!" **"Ah, what a great day." **"Since when you can kill me?" **"This isn't over." Taunt *Gunslinging : Turok spins his Handgun around. *Prepared : Turok juggles his grenades. *Easy Time : Turok drinks a coffee. Introduction *Mission Start : Turok steps to the battlefield. *Paycheck : Turok sees a check and trashes it and prepares for battle. *Ready For Battle : Turok reloads his handgun, inserting his knife to his vest, checking grenades and prepares for battle. Winning Screen *Mission End : Turok calls for an immidiate extraction. *Paid : Turok sees back the check on the intro and says, "So that's my payment?" *Relaxing For A While : Turok drinks a whiskey. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Turok 2008 *Seeds Of Evil Losing Screen *Mission End : Turok looks down as his extraction helicopter is shot down with his arms crossed and looks upset. *Paid : Turok's check from the intro got chewed by a Composognathus. *Relaxing For A While : Turok throws his Whiskey to the camera, "breaking" the camera. Idle Animation *Turok spins a CD around. Results Screen *Victory : Turok calls someone with a handphone. *Loss : Turok crosses his arm and looks down in an upset way. Costumes Default His default appearence in Turok (2008). Variants are : *Default : As seen in the right picture. *Black : All of his clothing is black. *Silver : His vest and pants are metallic silver while his gloves are white. *Blue : HIs vest has a dark blue color along with his pants. His gloves are purple. Slade Slade, another character from the same game as Turok. Can be seen in the left picture. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture on the left side. *Woodland Camo : Slade's clothing, including the "bandages or socks" are colored in a woodland patern. While his skin is colored brown. *Winter Camo : Slade's clothing is colored in a snow white color. His skin is also painted in the same color. *Sea Camo : Slade's clothing are colored sea blue, including his skin. Minions Turok's minion is Shephard. Unlocked at rank 8. DLC minion is T-Rex for $ 0.99. Shephard.png|Shephard TEER.jpg|T-Rex Trivia *Turok has a stage, see it here. *Turok's alternate costume, Slade was originally planned as a playable character. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Turok Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas